


My Kitten Sara

by TheHumanSexuality



Category: No Fandom, No Fandoms, Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Collars, Cum Play, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gentleness, Impregnation, Impregnation?, Licking, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Petplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sleep Sex, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanSexuality/pseuds/TheHumanSexuality
Summary: A man comes home from work to make love to his new kitten Sara, their relationship grows from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for a girl named Sara that pushed me into writing erotica in the first place. While the character is named after her it is not based on her and all events are fictitious. Please Enjoy
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, they are much appreciated 😊

Its been a long day and I seriously need to get home relax and unwind. Work has been tough recently and I got a new kitten to help me deal with the stress. They say the dog is mans best friend but they obviously never met Sara, such a sweet little girl, and she cares so much about her Master. I found myself thinking about her at work, just waiting to get home to play with her.

Finally I arrive at home and as I approach the door I can hear her purr already. My heart lightens and I can feel the stress of the day slide off of my shoulders. The door opens and Sara is at my heels in seconds, I can feel her rub against my leg as I walk, and I can hear purr just trying to get my attention. I drop my keys on the counter, my jacket on the hook, and I was home with my little girl. I get her some food and some water from the kitchen.

Sara was a beautiful young kitten with long brown blonde fur, and the cutest little mouth I have ever seen. A wide little smile that you just wanted to kiss. Her fur so perfect that you just wanted to mess it up. A cute tail hangs from her rear, the same color as the rest of her fur but much fluffier. She looked so cute and innocent as I sat down beside her. She came up and climbed in my lap, reaching to lick my cheek making me blush. So sweet, yet she gave me a view of her soft smooth underside.

Sara has a long smooth neck leading down to her perfect breasts. Just more than a handful each but nice and round. They made my mouth water just thinking about them and now they were inches from my chest. She purrs in my ear seductively as my eyes continue to wander. They wander past her flat pink nipples that I so desperately want to lick and suck down to her tummy. She has a nice taught belly and as my eyes make my way down I imagine running my tongue from her breasts down to bet navel, circling, and slowly kissing my way down my kitten. Down to her smooth little hole, so smooth and sweet. I can smell her heat in the air. This can only end one way when she gets like this.

I start to stand and Sara tries to push me down so I scratch her between her soft little ears. This gets a soft purr that sounded like it came from deep inside. I knew she would like that but knew she would like the next part even better. I stand and head to the back of the house.

“Here Sara” I say, despite hearing her collar jingle as she trots along behind me. “Follow me I have a treat for you”. With that she purrs and catches on to what I am doing. She runs ahead and jumps on the bed. “Now now, Sara you know better than to get on Masters bed without be invited.” I say as I sit beside her.

Sara whimpers as I motion to my lap. Slowly she crawls into my lap and over my knees. With that I slap her square on her cute butt, and again. After the third and final slap of her spanking, she turns to look at me as if to ask if her punishment is over. As she looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes I plant a kiss right on her mouth, and I can feel a mewl grow in her throat. I can feel her melt in my lap as I force my tongue into her mouth. My little kitten is loving every second of this. She purrs into my mouth and I slip a finger into her heat. Her eyes fly open, at the sudden intrusion but quickly gloss over in her lust filled daze. I feel her tight wetness wrap around my finger and pull me in, without giving into it I slid a second finger into her. Sara's moist pussy trembled, her back arched, she thrust back against my hand.

In all of her excitement she forgot about our kiss and accidentally bit my lip. For doing that I pulled out. My fingers dripping wet with her juices I made her lick them clean before pushing her down onto the bed. My left hand reached its way to her breast where it flicked at twisted her tiny pink nipple. My right hand landed on her tight little butt where it kneaded the flesh and a finger snuck out to tease her two entrances.

My lips found her throat, and where it started with a kiss, it ended with a bite. I bit her gently for biting my lip, and while it was meant as a punishment I believe it had the opposite effect. Sara growled, a guttural growl. A growl of primal need as her lust rose, and her heat needed to be quenched.In response my lips moved down. I kissed my way from her neck to her collar bone, stopping only to kiss the bell on her black leather collar. Her tag said Sara but on the back it listed my name and phone number. 

She was mine, she was my kitten, my property, but right now in this moment I was hers, I was her mate, her master, and I was the only one allowed to touch her. I kissed her collarbone and used my tongue to draw a trail down her perky breast and on to her nipple. I sucked and licked and nibbled for what seemed like day to me, but for Sara in all of her lust it must have seemed like years. She mewled and cried, and purred. She quivered and spasmed, and tried to force my head down lower. I waited, I waited till she gave up and let me move on in my own time.

From her breast, I gave her one final kiss on each nipple and snaked my way down her navel with my tongue. When I reached her belly button she giggled and squirmed, which only made it tickle more. After we laughed together for a few seconds I resumed my work and made my was down her smooth tummy down to her “kitty” fur-less and cute. I kissed and teased just to see her squirm. Sara was even more cute than usual when she gets like this. I just couldn’t help myself. I needed her. With a kiss on her lower lips I took one inside my mouth, licked it softly and nibbled on it gently. As quickly as I started I stopped and moved onto the other one. This time slightly rougher and harder but not enough to hurt my sweet kitten.Then came the main course, I licked her hood teasing her clit to the surface.

Sara had been blushing for a while now but her face grew redder and her little friend came out to play. Within seconds it was between my lips and she gasped. I sucked and she squealed. I licked and she squirmed. I ran the flat of my tongue slowly across her and she cried in pleasure. She needed this and now after all of this teasing so did I. I loved all the little movements, feeling her quiver under my assault, I was almost as turned on as she was. I dipped my tongue into her slit and her taste was so overwhelming I needed more. Sara wrapped her legs around my head holding me in place, this was unneeded because there was no where I would rather be. The fur on her tail rubbed my chest it made me think of something. I moved my tongue down from her clit, down her lips, and onto her ass licking the plug in her ass holding her tail in her place. This got her to yelp at the unexpected attention, so I kept on, I licked around her tail hole. She moaned over and over again, Sara was in heaven, but now it was my turn.

I stopped my assault of her pussy and tail and moved back up to her mouth, planting a kiss on her sweet lips. She couldn’t get enough of herself on my lips and tongue. She kept on trying to find more of herself on me, going as far as licking my face clean. Without stopping her I moved on with my plan I lined my cock up with her lips and eased my self slowly into her tight “kitty”. Even with how aroused she was it was a tight fit, I could feel every ridge and bump in her walls, I could feel the heat coming from her core, I could feel her pull me deeper inside.

Sara’s breath caught, but her hips didn’t. I guess I wasn’t going fast enough because she thrust against me until I was buried all the way inside her. This time it was my turn to gasp. She took me by surprise and licked my cheek. She moved on to nibble on my ear. At this point I don’t know who was more aroused and I didn’t care. I could feel her heart beat against mine and she could feel my cock throb inside her. I began to slowly pull out until my head was just at her entrance again, then I would thrust firmly back in until it rested against her cervix. With each thrust she mewled in me ear. It started with a yelp, then a soft purr, and eventually as I picked up speed it became a cry of pure pleasure.

Her insides welcomed me in earnest, inviting me in with every thrust and calling me back whenever I tried to leave. I was trapped, I couldn’t leave if I wanted to and I didn’t. My lips found her neck again, my right thumb found her clit, and my left hand groped her tight rear. I knew I wouldn’t last long like this but I didn’t care, she was just as close as I was. A few more thrusts, and me pulling her tail-plug was all it took, she clamped down around me and that was all I needed to finish as well. Her juiced flowed down my dick, and my cum sprayed deep against her womb. As we finished she looked me deep in the eyes and smiled, content. She was content but I wasn’t done yet, I had to take care of my precious kitten.

“Sara don’t move, I’ll be right back” I said as I ran off to the kitchen to fetch her bowl. Every kitten needs to drink her milk after all. When I got back to the bedroom she was still laying there in her blissful after glow. “Now Sara, if you want to grow up to be a big beautiful cat then you need to drink your milk. So I want you to let all of Masters milk drip out of you little pussy into your bowl ok? When its all done then you can drink it all up.” I told her with a smile. She just purred and nodded her head with approval. A few minutes passed with my semen dripping out of her, and she looked thirsty but she was patient and after it was all out she lapped it up like a good little girl. She loved the taste of “us” mixed together.

The night grew late and I had to be getting to bed. “Sara, Sweetie I have to get up in the morning so I need to go to bed now, you can sleep in here with me if you help me get cleaned up.” I said to her. With that she laid her head in my lap, let out a yawn, and slowly began to lick up all the cum from my still partially hard cock. Before long I was all clean, and Sara and I were both sound asleep in my bed, with smiles on our faces. “If this is what I have at home waiting for me then I can deal with anything at work.” I thought to myself as I drifted away into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had passed since I first got my kitten Sara, and she had become a constant companion. At nights she would cuddle up by the fire as I read sometimes trying to get between me and my book for attention, in the morning she would wake me up by sitting on my chest and begging for her milk. She was quite the handful but none of that mattered, she was the best little kitten a guy could ask for. Sara was a cute kitten with blonde brown fur and a fluffy brown tail, she has the prettiest blue eyes and a smile to die for. Around her neck sat a red collar with a Golden little bell and a tag with my name and address. She was my kitten and I was her master.

We quickly fell into a daily routine. In the morning she would wake me up and I would let her drink her milk straight from the bottle. Then on days while I didn’t work I would read a book or play video games and she would sit in my lap, occasionally licking my cheek or cuddling into my chest as I idly pet or stroked her or scratched behind her ears. In the afternoon we would often take naps together or play with her toys. She loved her toys, she would always purr so loudly when we played with them. Then we would have dinner together, sometimes she would even help her master cook, but more often than not she would just distract him, sometimes even causing me to burn our food. Now that winter’s here we spent our evenings cuddles up by the fire wrapped in blankets, we would listen to music or play with her toys, sometimes I would read my books or even read to her. Finally we would retire to our bed and she would fall asleep in my arms. Sara loved it when we could spend our days like this. Hearing the jingle of her bell quickly became as second nature as breathing.

One day as I came home I noticed she wasn’t waiting for me at the door like she usually does. I walked around the house looking for her, she wasn’t in my chair, she wasn’t playing with her toys, or in the kitchen eating. She wasn’t asleep by the fireplace, or anywhere I could see. This was very strange for her, she always meets me at the door unless she was asleep in my chair. Even stranger is I cant hear her bell anywhere. The only place left was our bedroom but the only thing in there was the bed and she wasn’t allowed on the bed unless I invite her up. Sure enough that’s where my Sara was, sound asleep on her masters bed.

Immediately as I walked into the room I knew what had happened. Sara was sound asleep, face down in the pillows. Her rear was in the air, and her paws between her legs, her tail hanging just right to hide her sex. My little kitten couldn’t wait for her master to get home and had fallen asleep pleasuring herself. Normally I would be mad and even punish her for climbing on the bed uninvited, but the site was so cute I didn’t care at the moment. The smell of her juices were in the air and I was solid as a rock.My little girl would get her punishment later but for now I had other plans.

I couldn’t help myself, she was presenting her still moist slit for the world to see, and I was the only one there to take advantage of it. Not that I would let anyone else get a chance, she was mine and mine alone. I unzipped my pants in a hurried flourish and without another moments rest I pressed my head against her lips. She was practically dripping and even in her dream state my pussy’s pussy was welcoming me in. I could feel the heat and moisture on my very tip, with the lightest of pressure I slipped all most all of the way in. It took very little until her clit was pressed against my pelvis, and my cock against her cervix. A moan escaped her sleeping form but she was still deeply asleep. I  
knew I could continue without waking her but at this point it didn’t matter.

I quickly began to thrust, with no rhyme or reason, no steady rhythm just a desperate need to use her sleeping body and to cum as soon as possible. With each crash of my pelvis against her raised ass I could see her milky breasts sway, and her face grow redder. Each time I bottomed out a small moan, or purr would escape her lips. With each primal thrust her golden bell would jingle and echo across the room. With each motion I was closer to climax, I was close and I didn’t care. I didn’t care if my kitten came or not, I didn’t care if she wanted this, I didn’t care if my potent seed filled her fertile womb. None of it meant anything, the only thing that mattered was my need to fill my little girl with all my cum. Just like that I did, with one final pelvic slap I was pressed against her deepest walls unloading me seed in what seemed to be a never ending stream. I couldn’t pull out and I didn’t want to. From the sound of it she didn’t want me to either. A long low moan filled the room, her sleeping body quivered and shook. 

A few moments passed and her breathing returned to normal, but I was still hard as steel inside her. As quickly as I entered I left, cum spurt out from inside her soaking the sheets and coating the side of her tail closest to her kitty cunt. I wiped my cock on her pretty little face making sure it was nice and clean for round two. Her left cheek was coated in our juices, they tuck to her eyelashes and a little dripped to her chin where she unconsciously licked it up. I wasn’t done and I knew what was next, so I moved back to her rear and prepared for another tight hole.

I grabbed her tail by the plug and ripped it out of her tight little ass in one fluid motion, before giving her a chance to close back up again I plunged deep inside of her. I was met with a scream of pain and pleasure muffled by a thin layer of sheets. Sara was awake now, and from the sounds of it it was not a pleasant awakening. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in to the hilt, only to be met by another scream. Each time I did this I could feel her ass and pussy spasm and clench. Even if she was in pain some part of her enjoyed it.

With each thrust I could hear her mutter under her breath “plea..se.. sto..p.. mas…ter.. it… h…uuuurrrrtssss.. ple…ase… do…on’t… hu… your… ki..ttyyyyy…” but I wasnt listening. I was lost in my lust. Between the welcoming sight of her rear raised in the air, and the sting of her breaking the ONLY rule I gave her, something came over me and I just acted primally. Again I grew closer to cumming, and this only made me thrust faster. Tears streamed down her face but her jaw hung open and her tongue dropped out, a look of lust was in her eyes and she was panting. This was all I needed to see and I came again, this time deep in her bowels. My milky semen filling her insides, and leaking out around my cock. She came too, spraying her juices and my cum all over the bed.

I pulled out and even more of my seed spilled out. There were puddles under us, a mix of jizz and juices, a puddle of drool coated the pillow where she buried her face, and semen dripped from her tail now laying on the pillow next to her.

“Sara” I barked, “Clean this up, you got on the bed with out you masters permission, and this is your punishment.”

Sara crawled around on all fours lapping at the puddles, drinking the mixtures until it was all clean. Every so often I would smack her little rear with the palm of my hand, and each time I did this she came a little and each time she came she sprayed a little more of our mixture onto the bed. She wouldn’t be done until it was all clean, but the longer she took the more I spanked her.

The night grew late, but the bed was clean and Sara and I cuddle in close for the night, I forgave my little kitten, she was punished and now we laid together in bed. She leaned in close and kissed my cheek and I gently rubbed her sore little kitten butt until she fell asleep in my arms. I don’t think she will break the rules again, but a part of me wishes she would.


	3. Chapter 3

There she was, my kitten Sara, snuggled up on her masters bed, sound asleep. It was early morning and she was deep into dreams. I had only been awake a few minutes myself, but I couldn’t look away from my beautiful pet. Her tail flopped lazily over the edge of the bed, her ears drooped in her relaxed state. Her brown-blonde fur shown bright in the morning sun. She was beautiful.

Sara must have been been having a nice dream, as she was smiling in her slumber. I plant a quick kiss on her cheek, and I scratch her between her ears. This gets her to wiggle her lips and scrunch her face but she stays fast asleep. I loved watching my kitten sleep. The soft way her eyelids flutter when she dreams. The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breaths deep. I especially love the way she cuddles close to me when shes cold.

My eyes took in her body, head to toe. She was beautiful. She had long brown- blonde hair that draped down to her pale shoulders. He skin was a light cream on the darkest of days. Her lips a natural pink that just begged to be kissed, and a cute little nose. From her pale shoulder my eyes moved down to her chest, where her perfect c-cup breasts sit almost like pillows calling to me. I watched as they rose and fell with each breath she took. From there my eyes drank in the view of her little tummy and the curve of her hips. The way she lay, her legs crossed and hid her little hairless kitty from view, yet it gave me a “purrfect” view of her cute little butt.

“Sara my sweet kitten, its time to get up.” I said with a smile in my voice. She squirmed, but other than that I got no response. “Come on kitten I’ve got your milk all ready for you and everything.” This time I got a smile from her, the little tease was pretending to be asleep now. “Fine, I guess you won’t get your milk or your present..” Before I could say anything else she was sitting up wide awake and smiling at me. “I knew you would wake up if I promised you a present.” I said as she nuzzled against me. “Now if you want your present go grab the box off the counter in the kitchen.”

She was off running before I even finished the sentence. I used the time to strip down and get under the blankets. Just as I threw the covers over me she was back with the present I promised her. A small box about the size of a plate, pink with a blue ribbon holding it shut. “Go on kitten open it” I say, almost as excited as she is. Within seconds the ribbon was off the box and on the floor and the lid was thrown across the bed. Inside the box sat a new ribbon collar for my kitten.

Her current collar was a simple pink ribbon with a gold bell. This new one was much prettier. It was a black folded ribbon with a straight sky blue ribbon wrapped around it. It was adorned with a bow of each color and a silver bell. On the collar was a tag shaped like a black cat, on the back it was silver platted with my name and number inscribed in a simple script and “Sara” written in a cursive font. On the back of the collar were two silver hoops that tied closed with another thinner black ribbon. The sparkle in Sara’s eyes shown brighter than the silver on the collar. “I knew you would like it.

”She just purred as I put it on her. It was barely tied when she pounced me. I was suddenly on my back and she was straddling me, kissing me. “I take this to mean that you like your collar?” I asked. Between breaths and lips I heard her purr a simple and breathy “Yes master”. I was getting hard and I think she took notice of my lack of clothes. With a wiggle of her butt, and a quick jostle the blankets were on the floor and I was pressed against her wetness. Again I heard her soft breath voice, “please..” she begged.

Before I could even nod in response she pressed down onto me. She began to moan but I silenced her with a kiss. Sara began to ride me, she would rise till just my tip was against her lips and fall until my entire length was inside of her and our pelvis’ were pressed together. I could feel her wrap around me, I could feel my tip pressed against her womb, I could feel her wetness drip and run down my thighs. She was as horny as I was and it was showing.

I pulled her down to me and rolled over so I was on top. “Sorry kitten but Master is in charge”, she seemed to like that, as her moans grew closer together and higher in pitch. I kissed her neck and down to her breasts and nipples. I took her left nipple in my mouth and began to suck and nibble. She must have really liked that because she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her so my thrusts hit deeper and faster. She was close and I might be as well. I continued to thrust and with each one I could feel her wet lips wrap around me tighter and pull me in closer.

A few more thrusts and I could feel my kitten start to cum on my cock. I could feel the spasms in her little kitten pussy. I could feel her heart beat quicken and jump. I could feel her muscles tense as her legs pulled me even closer. I could feel as she squirted and sprayed her kitten juices all over my groin and legs. She was moaning and blushing and gushing all over. It was the cutest sight a master could ask for. It was all to much and I came, I came hard straight into her little womb. I filled her with my seed, so much so that it began to come out around my rod.

“I’m sorry Sara it was just so good, I think I may have cum right into your little kitten womb. I hope you don’t mind raising a few kittens yourself.” I said as I laid down beside her, my erection still insider her keeping all my cum from leaking out. She never did answer my question, she just pulled me close and purred into my ear.

“I love you master”

We laid there for a while and we both drifted off back into a deep sleep, snuggled together still connected at the waist, and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
